Wearing his Jacket
by Frolic Acid
Summary: Though oversized with its arms dangling off her fingertips, the jacket was warm from his body heat, just the way she wanted it to be. It felt like a cozy little nest. And it smelled just fine. An intoxicatingly masculine whiff. Just a romantic Daya/Shreya oneshot for the winter season!


**Wearing his Jacket**

It was 1.30 in the morning and Shreya was awake. The shrill ringing of her cell phone had woke her up.

"Hello?" she said groggily.

"It's Purvi. I am picking you up in next half an hour. We've got a murder mystery to solve. And trust me, it looks bad." Purvi spoke from the other end of the phone appearing breathless.

"Is it morning already? I don't think I've slept enough" said Shreya.

"Baby, it's 1.30 in the morning. Get out of that bed right now. Trust me you don't want to face ACP sir's wrath by getting late" said Purvi impatiently.

"Goddamn it! I mean we just got back at 11 and I've barely got any sleep" said Shreya angrily.

"Did I just hear you complaining? We work in CID dear. Ring any bells? Now get out of that bed. Right Now!" said Purvi. She sounded irritable.

"Okay okay. Got it." said Shreya in a sleepy voice and disconnected the call.

Shreya craned her neck and looked out from the tiny gap of the window curtain and groaned. It was foggy and dark outside.

 _Ugh. I hate this._

The blanket, the bed, her fluffy pillow - everything looked so tempting at that moment that she wanted to forget all about the case and snuggle underneath the comforting warmth of the blanket.

She looked at the clock which now showed 1.35 am.

I don't need twenty five minutes to get ready. I can surely sleep for another five minutes. Yes. A five minute nap won't hurt at all.

And she closed her eyes. _It's a promise. Just for five minutes..._

"TRINNGGG!" "TRIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGG!"

Opening her eyes slightly, Shreya pressed the answer button on her cell phone. "Who is this?"

"Don't tell me you are still in bed!" Purvi shrieked over the phone.

Shreya's eyes snapped open.

 _Oh god. I overslept._

"What? Oh no... I am not in bed." Shreya lied.

"I am coming upstairs. It's freezing out here" said Purvi.

"No, don't come up!" said Shreya jumping out of the bed. "I am tying my shoelaces. Give me a minute. I will be there."

Before Purvi had any chance to reply, she hung up.

Running to the bathroom, she turned on the faucet and slapped cold water on her face.

" _Urgh! I hate cold water"_ she yelled, shivering violently.

She pulled on a pair of jeans and a denim top when her cell phone rang for the third time that night.

Seeing Purvi's name, she did not bother to pick up. She quickly grasped her cell phone, her gun and picked up her shoes. Slamming the door shut, she raced downstairs.

Cold air hit her as she rushed out of her apartment and got in the car where Purvi was waiting for her looking annoyed.

"I thought you had already tied those shoelaces?" said Purvi as their car sped away into the night.

"Yeah. I had to go back into the bedroom for something so I untied them once again and then I thought I will tie them in the car" Shreya lied blatantly.

"Goodness I have never heard such a lame excuse in my life!" said Purvi.

"Fine. I lied." said Shreya accepting defeat. "I was still sleeping when you called for the second time"

"Yeah, I surmised so" said Purvi. "I hope we reach the crime scene before ACP sir realises we aren't there yet"

"What's all the fuss about?" asked Shreya. "And what's got you so worked up?"

"I think it's a high profile case. And yes I did something really stupid. That's got me worked up and maybe that made him go bonkers. said Purvi.

"What did you do?" asked Shreya.

"Well it wasn't really my fault. Sir called me when was fast asleep." said Purvi.

"Tell me about it", said Shreya looking interested.

"Well, he rang at quarter to one and without looking at the caller, I picked up his phone and yelled at him for disturbing me at night and told him that if he calls one more time, I will press charges on him" said Purvi in a small voice.

"Shit!" said Shreya laughing. "What did ACP sir say?"

"Wel he called for the second time and he yelled at me. A lot" said Purvi. "And it was then I realised who I was talking to. I apologised but he was really angry"

"Oh my gosh! I wish I was there" said Shreya guffawing.

"Shut up" said Purvi. "I don't know how am I going to face him"

"This is great. Just great" said Shreya still smiling.

"Shall I turn on the heater? It's freaking cold." said Purvi. "Oh, why didn't you get your jacket?"

"What? Oh... why didn't I? Shit, I forgot!" said Shreya in alarm.

"You forgot?! How could you forget? What kind of a CID officer turns up without a jacket on a cold, windy night to investigate a crime scene?" said Purvi.

"I saw it, you know? It was right there on my chair right before my eyes! I didn"t take it. I am so stupid!" said Shreya.

"I know" said Purvi giggling.

"Shut up!" said Shreya hitting her arm.

"Touchdown. We have reached" said Purvi."

"So early?! I could've walked all the way... I love walking at nights on a deserted road. It gives - don't look at me like that" said Shreya reproachfully.

"In this weather? Without a jacket?" said Purvi.

"Oh yeah... no jacket... right" Shreya murmured as both of them stepped down from the car.

Shreya saw a dim outline of her colleagues in the distance. Tall grass had grown along the path which led towards the lake. The surface was calm expect for a few ripples caused by the chilly breeze.

Shreya hugged herself as she felt goose bumps beginning to raise on her arm.

The body which was lying face down in the lake was being pulled by officers. The sight of the dead body bobbing on the lake's surface sent creepy crawlies up Shreya's spine.

"Oh my! That's a wedding dress!" Shreya exclaimed looking at the body of a woman wearing a white wedding gown which was now being pulled out.

"Yes. Sad, isn't it?" said Pankaj who was watching Freddy, Daya and Abhijeet pull out the corpse.

"Where is ACP sir?" asked Purvi.

"In the bureau. DCP sir wanted to hold an important video call with him" said Pankaj.

"Thank god" Purvi sighed.

"Why?" asked Pankaj confusedly.

"Oh, it's nothing" said Purvi while Shreya stifled her laughter.

"Whose corpse is it?" asked Purvi changing the topic.

"A businesswoman. She was in the import-export business. It will count as a high profile case" said Pankaj.

"I hate high profile cases." said Shreya.

"I know!" agreed Pankaj. "Lot more work and lot less food"

"Any idea whether it is a homicide or accident?" asked Purvi.

"Nope." said Pankaj. "We will have to wait till autopsy"

The next few hours were really dull and boring as Purvi, Freddy and Pankaj left for the bureau with the dead body while Daya, Shreya and Abhijeet tried to look for clues in the darkness.

"Nothing interesting." said Abhijeet, after what seemed like ages. "Daya any luck?"

"Nope. I think we should talk to ACP sir. Maybe come back in the morning" said Daya zipping up his jacket.

"Yeah, I will talk with him" said Abhijeet and moved aside to make a phonecall.

"Yeah, let's leave" said Shreya shivering lightly.

"It's freezing, isn't it? Aren't you feeling cold?" said Daya eyeing her half sleeved shirt.

 _Oh not again. Why is everyone hell bent in reminding me of my stupidity of not bringing my jacket?_

"No, I am not cold" said Shreya in an offhand voice, her breathe coming out in white puffs as she spoke.

Daya laughed. "Sure?"

"Yes" said Shreya defensively.

"I doubt it" said Daya.

"Why would you want to doubt it? I would have brought my jacket if I was cold" said Shreya irritably.

"Look at-" Daya began but Abhijeet interrupted him much to Shreya"s relief.

"Good news. ACP sir told us to go home. But we have to report earlier than usual tomorrow." said Abhijeet.

"Great" said Daya and Shreya in unision.

"Um, there is a problem Daya. I have to go to the bureau to collect a report, right now." said Abhijeet. "I have a car. You two can come with me and then I will drive you home"

"Oh no, we will take a cab or something" said Daya.

"A cab at this hour? Are you - oh sure you can do that" said Abhijeet getting the hint that Daya wanted to be with Shreya alone.

As Abhijeet walked away, Shreya turned to Daya. "Abhijeet sir was right. How on earth are we going to get a cab at this hour? Maybe we should go with him"

"I don't think getting a cab will be a problem" said Daya as they saw Abhijeet"s car speeding away.

Shreya looked up and down the street to see if a cab was coming their way. But the street appeared completely deserted. She trembled as the biting wind whipped her face. She hoped Daya hadn't spotted her. She kept shooting glances at his jacket which looked really cosy and warm.

"I doubt whether we will get a cab" said Shreya.

"Let's walk. Your apartment is not far, is it?"

 _"No it isn't but I will turn into a human Popsicle soon if I don"t get anything warm to wear_ " Shreya wanted to tell him but instead she said, "Nope. It's not far"

They fell into a step, a comfortable silence surrounding them, trees rustling along with the parky wind.

Shreya rubbed along the gooseflesh on her arms trying to press the tiny bumps down but Daya had already noticed them.

"Goosebumps and cold have a connection, you know" said Daya.

"I haven't got goose bumps!" said Shreya.

"Yes you have" said Daya.

"No!" snapped Shreya

"They look like goose bumps to me" said Daya trailing a lone finger down her arm.

"Don't touch me. It's a contagious rash I have got" snapped Shreya .

"A know a good skin specialist. She's a very good friend of mine" said Daya.

"I don't need a dermatologist. So thanks. But no thanks" said Shreya scowling at him.

A slight breeze wisped past her hair and seeped its way through the seams of her denim shirt which made her shudder.

"Okay, I know you are freezing. And you are waiting for me to offer you my jacket, isn't it?" said Daya.

"Whatever gave you that idea?! This is ridiculous! I told you I am not cold" said Shreya.

"Women love it when a guy offers them his own jacket. I know it. I just know it. Your ego won't shatter if you take the initiative Shreya, go on ask me for the jacket" Daya teased.

"This is ridiculous! What do you know about women?" said Shreya.

"It's female psycology. Everyone knows it" said Daya, trying not to laugh at Shreya's annoyance.

"Well I don't know in which magazine or website you read that but let me tell you - it's wrong. It's an absolutely rubbish survey." said Shreya.

"Okay... I guess you are not going to admit it... so here it is" said Daya. He unzipped his jacket and handed it to her.

"What?" said Shreya stopping on her tracks.

"Put it on" said Daya.

"I don't want it" said Shreya stubbornly.

"I am not mocking you in any way. I sincerely want you to wear it" said Daya looking at her.

Shreya looked at the thick, warm piece of clothing in his outstretched hand. It did look inviting.

"Go on. Take it. I know you want to" Daya urged her.

"What about you? Won't you be cold too?" asked Shreya.

"I don't need it as much as you" said Daya.

Shreya grabbed the jacket and hastily put it on. Though oversize with its arms dangling off her fingertips, it was warm from his body heat just the way she wanted it to be. It felt like a cozy little nest. And it smelled just fine. An intoxicatingly masculine whiff.

"Thanks" she murmured looking at him.

"No problem" he said resting his hand on the small of her back making gooseflesh appear on her arm one more time.

They saw Shreya's apartment loom ahead.

"Your apartment's here. One hell of a night it was, wasn't it?" said Daya.

"Yes. And I am sure tomorrow's going to be hell as well" said Shreya.

"We didn't even get a cab! How are you going to - "

"Daya sir!" someone yelled before Shreya could finish her sentence.

"I think that"s Purvi" said Shreya.

"Yes. So I will take a lift from her I guess" said Daya. "Purvi, gimme a minute" he called back.

"Alright" said Shreya, smiling at him. "See you tomorrow."

"Want me to come upstairs? Till the door? Uh... it's pretty late actually" said Daya.

"Oh no. It's fine. I will go" said Shreya with a shy smile.

"Oh before I forget... your jacket" said Shreya unzipping it.

"Keep it for tonight. I really don't need it" said Daya.

"Right" said Shreya not quite meeting his eye.

Daya stood there watching her disappear up the staircase. His teeth started chattering only after she was well out of sight.

It was really cold as hell outside. But Daya wouldn't have told her that. Because he thought she looked really cute in his oversized jacket.

 **END**


End file.
